In His Own Right
by Those-carrots
Summary: It began with her spying on him. But it was her duty right? It raised Naruto's interest to unbelievable levels. She was beautiful and she captivated every fiber of his being. But it was more than her beauty that grabbed his interest..his obsession. Non-massacre Fem!Itachi(Izumi)/Naruto Sasuke/Sakura
1. Chapter One

**In His Own Right:**

**Chapter One:**

* * *

><p><em>He was a odd one, an underdog she admitted. Which was ironic to say the least, <strong>especially<strong> coming from such an impassive shell such as Izumi. But yes he was rather different. Him being the container of the nine tailed biju aside, this boy.. This blond boy was something else._

_She watched him intently from the day he was born, by strict orders of the council, always vigilant surveying and assessing the boy determining if said child was any threat to the well being of the village._

_Slowly but surely she studied him, beginning at the age of 13 she studied and evaluated his personality, watching him react with society, his team; which oddly enough consisted of her younger brother._

_He was sloppy, a wreck, careless, indecisive at some points, a menace. He lacked talent, he was improper, out spoken, loud, ras__h and idiotic. He was a total mess she noted, and there was no doubt in her mind that at this point the boy's only threat was his untrained mouth._

_She also noted his dismay, and how the villagers treated the blond with such distaste. It was pain staking to watch the boy be treated with such prejudice for something that was self determined the day of his birth. It was wrong to treat the child a certain because of something he had no control of. In was wrong to make someone who had nothing, and was alone feel so terrible. She felt sympathy, wishing the best snd even at some points wishing to hug the boy._

_Despite all of this, despite the unfair treatment, despite the child trowing up with no parents, despite his lack of talent and despite him being dead last. The boy had a drive.. A drive that fueled the engines of his desires._

_She knew him well, and it was apparent that this boy contained not only the nine tailed fox beast, but a fire that burned with the will of any true Shinobi. She was amazed by his resolve, his will and perseverance, his ability to over come. His strong willed and gentle nature, his ability to convert peoples ideology through mere words. His love and interaction with his teammates. -He changed her brother even she could see that- She saw it all, it was AMAZING..all traits of a true honorable ninja. _

_Naruto Uzumaki..._

_Izumi watched intently as the young sun kissed haired genin fell, his battle with the sand genin with blood red hair ending. A harsh jab sealing his victory._

_The anbu captain with long jet back hair neatly fixed into a ponytail gazed on, her face covered in the Crimsion red bodily fluid known as blood. Not her blood, by all means no._

_...Was spectacular._

* * *

><p><em>*Present*<em>

Naruto's feet landed gracefully on the grassy moist floor of the training ground. The seventeen year old practicing the effectiveness of his ninjutsu, the rasenshuriken. And if the magnificent crater was anything to judge by it was defiantly effective.

The young jounin achieving said promotion little under six months prior, assessed the damage with a small grin. It was perfect, and when combined with natural energy via sage mode said attack's effectiveness and usability in battle would increase tenfold. He smirked and scratched his head dumbly, the whole entire training grounds destroyed. Baa-chan wouldn't be to pleased to learn that he did it again. Despite the fact that it wasn't that huge of an issue.

He shrugged it off as he gazed up at the fading blue sky. It was getting dark and he should probably get home. Or maybe he could stop by the hospital to greet Sakura for a second.

He quickly dismissed that thought, she was probably super busy with paper work or some sort of surgery. Seeing Sasuke was defiantly out of the question, he didn't dare step into the Uchiha compound.

And so the sun bleached haired Shinobi decided it would be in his best interest to head home.

A shiver ran down his spine. He didn't exactly know why but for a split second it felt as if, as if someone were watching him. He shrugged the thought off, he was probably simply just tired.

He yawned before grabbing his bag and quickly stretching. He took off performing the body flicker technique disappearing in a puff of smoke and landing neatly on a roof a small distance away from his apartment. The young shinobi dropped to the ground busy streets of the evening city.

He decided to walk the rest of the way take in the scenery of the village he came to love. He walked his face full of joy and glee.

Many villagers greeting him politely as he passed by.

"Good afternoon, Naruto", one villager greeted him. He smiled at the man responding with a greeting if his own. He's come to gain the trust of the villagers and it's inhabitance since the years coming up. Team seven making a name for themselves throughout the shinobi world, with there huge achievements which consisted of capturing Kabuto, to killing wanted members of the Akatsuki organization.

Naruto too a left turn from the main road and headed down his less than busy street. Actually if you think about it, it was actually pretty empty. Which wasn't weird at all, until his keen eyes picked up on very fast movement from their corners. He turned towards the shadows of which he knew he saw movement. And there it was again, the shiver. The feeling of being watched.

He continued to walk, wishing that he was just being super paranoid. His apartment mere feet away. He knew better to trust his instincts, and his instincts were telling him someone or something was watching him.

"Just to be safe.",

The shinobi quickly activated his natural chakra, locating the position of said thing.

His toad like eyes narrowed he picked up on multiple signatures, but what stood out the most was the fact that someone was trying to keep theirs concealed.

If that were true then that also made his latter thoughts also true.

A dark figure took to the sky dashing on the rooftops full speed. Naruto's hypothesis seemed to be correct, someone had indeed been spying on him. He took to the rooftops dashing towards the figure, giving chase.

"Hey, stop!", he called.

He was curious as to what business this person had with him. It was rather suspicious, who the hell was this guy.

He caught up with the figure, clad in anbu uniform and a mask.

They still didn't trust him.

Both ran parallel from each other jumping from the rooftops at the same pace.

"I think you have some explaining to do.", he growled.

The anbu didn't respond with words but however a swift dead accurate kunai aimed for Naruto's face. He dodged the metal as it grazed the hair on his side, barley missing the side of his face.

This was serious, here he was challenging an Anbu agent. The best of the best. Rational thought told him to stop and head back home, but something else.. Curiosity possibly... Told him to keep chase and find out; who, what, and why.

Naruto withdrew two kunai from his pouch and shot them in the anbu's direction. It quickly withdrew it's katana deflecting the weapons before stopping on a roof opposite Naruto.

He stopped too starred the shinobi down.

"Alright, then.", Naruto began towards the Anbu.

"What business exactly do you have spying on me today?",

His eyes rolled up and down the Anbu agent taking his it's appearance. From what he could tell the figure was a slender tall female with long flowing jetblack hair. Her facial features completely covered by that of her Anbu mask.

Naruto made the first move his kunai slashing at the female anbu, she sled back successfully avoiding his attack. This would be fight without ninjutsu, else he wanted to damage the village and get into anymore trouble then he probably already was.

She retaliated with her katana quickly slashing at Naruto who blocked her barrage of attacks with his kunai, before sending a kick to the shinobi's chest. She fell back preforming a back flip before recovering.

Naruto rushed her with a barrage of swift and carefully thrown fists. None of which actually connecting with the girl, and he soon found his arm being caught by the girl.

"Shit.", he muttered as she slammed him into the hard concrete of the rooftop. Katana dangerously close to his face, as her foot forcefully pined his back to the ground.

"I expected more from a member of team seven.", she spoke for the first time. The feminine voice spoke sending shivers down Naruto's spine.

"Bastard, you have no idea what you're talking about.",

He recognized it..from somewhere but he just couldn't figure it out.

Naruto pushed up catching the female of guard, his physical strength proving to be superior to that of hers as he knocked her back. The Kunochi recovering instantly but Naruto was fast on her Kunai in hand.

"Now lets see who's under that mask!",

He swiped his weapon in an attempt to remove the mask. But the female shinobi was quick and caught his wrist, she instantly sent a kick into his stomach causing him to be pushed inches backwards.

He was quick on his feet. But as soon as he recovered he was met by a katana stabbing straight into his arm. He felt blood spill from his open wound.

She was close, close enough.

He quickly grabbed at the mask, tugging at it with lightning swift speed. He removed it.

"Was it that hard to realize, are you satisfied now?", she spoke removing the weapon from his arm and backing away from the bleeding shinobi. Her face unfazed by the removal of the mask.

He held onto his wounded arm narrowing his eyes.

She was...just .._stunning_. Her face was pale and seemed to be flawless, her charcoal black eyes complimented her black hair.

He knew her from somewhere, but he couldn't exactly put his finger on it.

"You must not recognize me, hm. Oh well, this was pointless then.", he remained still memorized, as she disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Leaving a bleeding Naruto in the middle of the leaf village.

"Shit, what the hell.", Naruto inquired gazing at his bleeding arm.

* * *

><p>"You're an idiot, you know that?",<p>

"Yeah I know, I know.",

Naruto sat rather contently in Sakura's apartment living room. Luckily her shift had ended little under thirty minutes ago, or else he would have had to ran all the way towards the hospital while bleeding out.

"You don't just go around attacking random shinobi, let alone anbu!", Sakura scolded Naruto, as she forced her green chakra into his arm.

"She could have killed you, hell you could have bled out, what were you thinking?", Naruto shook his head.

"I was just curious.. Didn't I tell you she was spying on me?",

"No shit! That's what they do, that's their job! They're always watching us, that's just how it is!", she spat.

Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Well now that you say it like that, it was kind of idiotic.",

"You're hopeless.. Do you know how much trouble you could get in for getting in their way?", Said Sakura.

"But she was, absolutely beautiful, so I consider that a win in my book.",

Sakura shook her head obviously not wanting to press the conversation further.

He chuckled a bit rubbing the back of his head dumbly. "I wouldn't mind meeting her again actually.",

* * *

><p><strong>*Here's an idea I've had in my head for awhile, so lets see where it takes us :p<strong>

***Don't forget to review!**


	2. Chapter Two

**In His Own Right:**

**Chapter Two:**

* * *

><p><em>Her charcoal black eyes trailed the village elder his face tan and unreadable, she bowed in a sign of respect. Don't be fooled by said actions, she hated him. Yes, she had total malice for this man, Danzo. The man who almost took everything from her. And it would've been by her hand too.<em>

_"Izumi, you look rather displaced.", came the deep monotonous voice of the elder, that shook her from her thoughts. "As if you were in some sort of tussle. Did he meet you with some sort of trouble?",_

_"Yes, it seems I was careless and the target caught onto me.", she explain._

_He remained silent for__a second in thought. Izumi wanted nothing leas than to get the hell out of there as fast as possible._

_"Does he suspect anything?",_

_"Indeed", she replied. "His skills as a shinobi have increased significantly.",_

_"Has he caught wind of why?",_

_"No, of course not.", Came her impassive response._

_He grunted in what seemed to be disagreement. "Any suspicious activity?",_

_"No he's just been training.", like he has been for the past 8 years._

_"Mh, I see. Continue with your objective, report any and all suspicious activity!", _

_"Hai!", she responded._

* * *

><p><em>*A month later*<em>

The moon shined brightly it's line the only visible light in the dark atmosphere of the sleeping village.

Returning home from a previous mission, Izumi couldn't help but feel a small flame of join burn within the inners of her chest and tummy. It was slight joy to say the most. She didn't exactly enjoy killing people, considering her passive aggressive ideology, but it was what was required of the clan heir. To tell the truth she'd much rather be on her usual duty, which was the main priority at the moment. Her team was needed though from time to time.

Anbu team one, I which consisted of Shisui, Neji, Shizune as their medic and of course Izumi the respective captain. Their mission was a simple assassination of a drug lord who's influence was increasing to sizes that were of considerable threat to the general public. Especially since his money and manipulative nature enabled him to higher high end shinobi of A rank or higher.

To say the least Izumi had underestimated the difficulty of the mission, and thus the stealth aspect of it was a flunk. But despite said flunk there were no considerable injuries to the team. Except a small slash across Shisui's face but it was little to nothing but a flesh wound.

So in the end the mission was a success, the drug lord had been killed thanks to a heart injury via Shisui and his notorious and abnormally quick body flicker technique.

Izumi had dismissed the two non Uchiha members of the team, leaving her and Shisui to report the mission results to the Hokage.

Both their paces slowed considerably as they approached the the Godaime's office. She felt the familiar chakra signature of the Hokage herself. The Anbu captain's eyes narrowed, as she sensed two more familiar signatures.

Shisui glanced at Izumi, a small almost inaudible chuckle was released from his chest. As if he found something amusing. She ignored it though she had a much larger question.

What were those two doing at a time like this, was it earlier than her first preconception?

She found herself on the small edge of the Hokage's window, it being open like usual. She entered, followed by a more than obviously giddy Shisui.

"Unprofessional! That's what it is unprofessional!", the fifth Hokage yelled in anger, her blond hair slashing viscously as she pointed her finger scolding the two shinobi.

"What in the fuck made you two think it'd be a good idea to have one of your 'rival battles' while you're supposed to be escorting the Daimyō's daughter? What stupid magical thoughts go through your thick ass heads that tell you that, that was the most appropriate time to test 'each other's abilities'?", the two Jounin stood ridged.

"You know it was more of an impulse than a thought, Baa-chan.", The blond known as Naruto spoke in his defense, scratching the back of his head while doing so. Like he always did when he was embarrassed.

"Just be quiet.", Responded an aggravated Sasuke.

The three shinobi obviously not noticing the two Anbu operatives as she entered. Both Izumi and her cousin Shisui watched the exchange between the two members of team seven, with curiosity. The latter of which seemed to be getting a really good kick out of said situation.

"Not only did you successfully ruin any chances of leaf village shinobi escorting her again, but you also managed to burn down their entire vacation home down completely.", She paused her eyes daring dangerously at the pair. "And guess who's paycheck that's coming out of!",

Both ninja gulped at this, she noted. It was quite amusing watching the two members of one of the most elite Jounin teams gaze on in complete angst.

"That's only the beginning of your punishment!", Tsunade growled.

"Ah, come on Baa-chan!

She silenced the blond 17 year old Jounin with a finger.

"Six months of all D-ranked missions! And both of you are getting revoked of your Jounin rank..For six months!",

Naruto's jaw fell to the floor, while A certain little brother held his head low.

Shisui let out a brash and loud chuckle.

The noise caused the blond haired Godaime turned her head towards the window now noticing the jet black haired Anbu captain and an amused Shisui in all their glory. Sasuke's eyes landed on her masked hidden features, from the look on his face not only was he embarrassed but he also seemed to realize she was behind the mask. He lowered his head further in disgrace. Izumi's eye landed on that of the blond. His face full of an expression she couldn't exactly read. However one thing was for certain, he too had recognized her.

"Wait, that's-", The yellow haired ninja began, but was swiftly silenced by his teammate, who of which whispered something that was inaudible to Izumi. He was a strange specimen, that was for sure.

"Shisui, what a pleasant surprise.", Tsunade said sarcastically. "And Izumi-san.",

She watched as Naruto's eyes went wide at the mention of her name, the Anbu captain raised an eyebrow in response, before deeming that matter of little importance. Izumi removed her mask, as she chose to ignore the blond shinobi. How ironic...

"Oh, come on Hokage-sama. What's the point of the mask if you're just going to say my name?", The genjutsu master replied removing his mask exposing his bright grin.

"Most Anbu don't chuckle before entering my office. Also, try and break that habit of entering through my damn window.", she retorted.

"Well then, don't leave it open Hokage-sama.", Shisui spoke confidently, grin from eye to eye.

This was normal behavior for the giddy Uchiha, of which only he could get away with. One could consider it disrespect, but it was Shisui and everyone knew him. He was loyal and infamously known throughout the shinobi world.

The fifth Hokage glared at him but chose not to respond. Her honey eyes trailing that of both Izumi and Shisui before glaring lethally at Sasuke and Naruto.

"Six months of mandatory training, headed by both Izumi and Shisui.", Tsunade declared. Neither Naruto nor Sasuke responded to this surprisingly, Sasuke simply gazed at both his cousin and sister respectively before returning to that of their Hokage.

Naruto on the other hand had his eyes narrowed in her direction, he was glaring at her. Izumi gazed at his right arm. The wound was deep and probably required a certain amount of time to heal. That was apparent considering that he still had it in bandages.

It must've taken him a while to put two and two together. Two and two being that she was an Uchiha, and more importantly the elder sister of Sasuke.

"Wait...training? This is news to me. Since when?", Shisui inquired.

"Since I decided just now!", Came the annoy response of the Hokage.

"I get to mold Sasuke-kun and his idiotic friend both mentally and physically for the next six months.", he clasped his hands together.

"Ya, hear that Izumi?",

The Female Anbu captain chose to ignore said question. "Will we still receive missions within that time period?", she questioned the Godaime.

"Consider this a mission. But, yes you'll still get pulled away for a mission every so often.", answer Tsunade.

Izumi simply nodded in response.

"This is effective immediately. Now, You two out!", she pointed at Naruto and Sasuke, before turning her finger to both Shisui and Izumi. "Report!",

* * *

><p>"Do you guys have to wake me up at godly late hours of the night when you wish to speak about your issues?", Came the irritated voice of a certain rosette.<p>

Both Naruto and Sasuke gazed at Sakura. "It's sort of important, seeing that we can't go on any missions together for six months, Sakura.", Said a displeased Naruto who sat parallel to an equally displeased Sasuke.

"Well that's both you idiot's fault, isn't it.", Sakura yawned.

"Hm.", Came the Uchiha's signature response.

"We have mandatory training for six months on top of the other shitty punishments.", His eyes went to the floor as the thought of the Anbu agent suddenly made itself present. He had been such an oblivious idiotic dobe. How didn't he recognized her? He'd seen her before, hell on more than one occasion. Albeit, in his defense it was a few years ago. But regardless he was an idiot. Sasuke's sister Izumi.. It was her, that was the anbu that had watching him..Stalking. He wondered, why? What had he done exactly? Was it an order by the Hokage or did she do it on a whim? His curiosity in the situation sky rocketed to unimaginable levels. He would find out soon enough, one way or another. After all she was in charge of one of his punishments. He had to admit that she was way more beautiful when under direct light.

"With both my sister and cousin.", Sasuke finally spoke. "Naruto, do you understand what this means?",

Naruto shook himself from his thoughts. "..huh.. Oh, naw?",

"They're going to kill us..",


	3. Chapter Three

**In His Own Right:**

**Chapter Three:**

* * *

><p>Death was definitely more inviting than this.<p>

"You have a minute to get the fuck out of your bed or your brains hit the wall!", came the dry unnaturally serious tone of a certain black spiky haired Anbu. His katana mere inches from Naruto's face. He gulped, the drowsiness no longer present, for good reason too. Shisui...Shisui Uchiha of the body flicker was his title. He was greatly known through out the shinobi world, his powers and effectiveness in battle clearly indicated his superiority to that of Naruto's. Anbu Team one had completed the most missions after all.

"Alright, damn. Interrupting my sleep..threatening me and shit..", came the aggravated mutters of said Uzumaki.

The katana ignited, flames devouring it. Naruto felt the heat emanating on his face, he instantly reacted by grabbing a hidden dagger hidden within his sleeping wear, slashing the flaming weapon from his persona.

The weapon remained in Shisui's hand, Naruto's attempts in vain.

"Alright, pass the dagger.", The body flicker master held out his left hand while his flamed katana still in the right ever more close."What did you think you were getting out if attacking your superior exactly?",

"Bastard..", came the blond's reply as he tossed the dagger lightly towards a threatening Shisui

"Now, as I recall a certain blond haired, large breast, easily angered Hokage order you and Sasuke-Kun both to be put under our wing as per punishment.", he began. Naruto noticing a small grin through the dark early morning of his apartment. Which reminded him.

"I know.. I know, but can't we do this like.. ", he gazed at the clock beside his bed. It read 3:25AM. "..uh, later.",

"No, stop being a bitch and get the fuck up.",

"But, I literally only got one hour of sleep!", The blond retorted. "An hour and seventeen minutes to be precise.", he concluded remembering the time in which he returned from Sakura's house opposed to the time now.

"Either get the hell up, or I promise you I'll slice you into small chips.", Shisui's ultimatum and dangerously close flaming sword were enough to convince the young jounin to comply. He nodded at the Anbu submitting to his will.

"Now, we're about 13 minutes off schedule, Thanks to your insubordination.", he spoke flaming disappearing slowly.

"Go get dressed, and meet us in training ground 14. Don't waste anymore time than you've done already..", There was nothing more said before Shisui vanished in a puff of smoke.

Naruto grunted. He hadn't expected the punishment to begin so..early. He was rather annoyed, irritated actually. And sleep deprived.. But not only that, also curious.

He took off, not wanting to waste more time, heeding Shisui's warning.

* * *

><p>Dark chocolate eyes fell softly upon the two Shinobi before them. Little brother and Naruto respectively in that order. Both of them stood still and at attention as Shisui successfully chastised them, allowing his Big bad Anbu alter ego to take over.<p>

Izumi sighed, her eyes heavy as she felt old man consciousness slowly leaving the barracks of her mind. It had been roughly, 48 hours since her last rest and the sleep deprivation was beginning to take a toll on her. The mission had been longer than expected as stated prior.

It would be worth it though, she was completing two missions at the same time.

"...we have one hundred and ten percent control of both of you. Shit, we own both of you, two hundred and forty percent. For the next six months I am your superior, for the next six months you will bow before me; you will not laugh, sleep, sneeze nor will you eat without my permission!...",

He was taking this very seriously, a small glare in his eyes that Izumi knew all to well.

"...do you two comprehend?",

Both Naruto and Sasuke hesitated, not understanding if he was joking or if he meant every aspect of his statement.

"I said. 'Do you understand?',", his voice lowered in pitch and became much louder.

"H-hai!", Naruto stuttered, gulping before doing so.

"Hai!"

"Now...Mandatory training.. Hmm..", he lifted his chin up in thought before turning towards Izumi.

"Izumi-chan, does 18 laps around the entire village seem favorable?",

"18 laps, are you shitting me?", a frantic Naruto spat obviously having no control over his tongue.

"It does seem sort of light, if you ask me.", Shisui stated, glaring at the loud blond.

Izumi watched the two Jounin. It was apparent that they had a certain distaste for the work they were about be exposed to. She'd fix that, laziness wasn't acceptable.

"It seems like an acceptable routine.", she spoke. Her eyes quickly found their way towards a certain blond jinchuuriki. He was starring, she caught a glimpse of suspicion in his crystal blue orbs. And yet another look that she couldn't exactly put a finger on, it was strange and quickly become awkward. He broke away as soon as he realized she was glaring back. He obviously had questions.. And if she knew him as well as she thought, he'd be more than willing to ask without hesitation.

"Alright let's get to it, Anbu pace! We don't have time for that slow junk!", The spiky haired Uchiha cried slamming his palms together in contentment. "Move move, Get your asses running! Don't worry we'll instruct by example...",

* * *

><p>"Come on Sasuke-kun and friend. It's only been 14 laps and you're already on your fucking knees huffing and puffing.", Shisui scolded the two young male shinobi who to Izumi, seemed almost half dead. They weren't used to such exercise that was obvious enough, especially considering that both Izumi Shisui had barley broken a sweat. She wondered what type of exercises they did in the lower ranks.. Anything below Anbu.<p>

"It's impossible... to this at such a pace.", Sasuke huffed attempting to catch his breath.

"Yeah, how do you expect us to do it at such a quick pace?", Naruto inquired.

"One, it is possible, if anything this is just a warmup compared to the shit your sister and I do. And for that back talk I believe I'll be extending this session by four laps... And that's not the end of it.",

"UUGH", they both replied.

* * *

><p>Dripping from head to toe in sweat, exhausted and aching. Naruto fell backwards on the soft grass, laying with legs and arms widely spread out. Relief hitting him instantly as he rested his legs.<p>

Sasuke fell parallel beside the blond, he glared at him from the corner of his eye. Blue and black eyes met. And with that simple glance, Naruto knew exactly what he was saying; 'How the fuck did we get ourselves in this mess?'.

"Alright, I'm impressed. I actually though you two would have given up by the 17th lap. But you've pushed through, awesome.", Sasuke's cousin Shisui praised them, sitting down in a meditated states perpendicular to Sasuke's sister. He seemed genially pleased, albeit Naruto wasn't sure if it was because of their progress or his own sadistic gain. Izumi on the other had seemed unchanged from the moment he first saw her today.

"Alright, well Izumi-chan, I understand if you'd like to get little Sasuke-kun. So I'll get this idiot.",

Naruto titled his head forwards towards the two resting Anbu. "Excuse me?!",

"There's more, isn't there?", Sasuke spoke irritably.

"Well Izumi-chan thought it'd s great idea to evaluate you two's strength, and how awesome would it be to see how you two work under stress.", Shisui gave both Naruto and Sasuke a huge wide grin that seemed to extend all the way towards his eyes.

"So Naruto looks lik-",

"Actually cousin, I'd like to evaluate Naruto-san.", Came the impassive voice of the other female present. Her eyes remained closed and her face lacking any type of expression.

Naruto's eyes widen. A bit, what could she possibly what? He knew it would be a great opportunity to get answers to his huge sum of questions. But what were her ulterior motives?

Shisui's facial expression change to that of surprise, awe even. He nodded before a sly smirk made it's way prone on his features.

"So I get little Sasuke-kun...ay.", he clasped his hands together devilishly. This resulted in a certain Sasuke to gulp in response.

Both Anbu brought them selves up to the ground and walk towards their respective 'foe'. Shisui unleashed his katana, igniting. An inferno devours the sword. Izumi on the other hand too no action to grab her weapon, Naruto noted.

"I'd get up if I were you two, we don't intend on showing mercy.", The genjutsu master Shisui informed both members of team seven.

Naruto and Sasuke brought themselves to their feet.

"Don't get to over confident, this wont be easy.", Sasuke declared proudly towards his cousin, kunai finding it's way to the Uchiha's palms. Naruto wondered if that was going to be the case, though he prayed it play close to that.

"We'll see about that.", Mere moments after Shisui had finished his statement, he was on Sasuke slashing at the younger Uchiha. Attacking violently and with great speed. He really was showing No remorse, which means.

Izumi stood feet away from Naruto. His eyes narrowed as he prepared himself for an impending attack. She stood motionlessly and with a blank expression, her hands unmoving at her sides. She looked rather innocent if she asked Naruto, he delicate features making her look rather cute if you would. But Naruto knew better than to base assumptions off of appearances and preconceptions. Izumi was the top Anbu captain in the whole entire village, that spoke for itself. She was the best of the best, of the best. He refused to underestimate her, not this time at least. And it probably wouldn't hurt to try and get some answers in the process.

Suddenly her right hand moved to her mouth, and without even a hand sign or any indication of her next actions she released a huge blaze of fire from her mouth. Naruto side slid away from the huge mass of fire. His hands grabbing two kunai from his pouch as he gained visual of his opponent. She stood in the same spot, despite the fact that she was now facing him.

Naruto watched her feet, not chancing looking into her eyes. Even if she hadn't activated her Sharigan, which he knew she probably had, he didn't want to make any mistakes. He had to execute everything perfectly. She wasn't taking him seriously, he'd change that.

He tossed his duel kunai at the female Anbu captain who of which in that instant released her katana before swiftly deflecting the deadly weapons. With this Naruto rushed forward his hands coming together as he performed the hand signals to create his shadow clones.

He only needed about fifteen. He summoned the shadow clones as they came upon Izumi. They attacked, fists attempting to hit the unnaturally quick female. She dodged barrages of kicks and punches from the clones, sending a few of her own successfully dispelling them.

Naruto quickly summoned more, using them to gather wind chakra as he began to reform his signature rasengen. Her back was towards him and he took his chance, he pounced forward leaving nothing to chance and he thrust his hands forward landing his attack on the Uchiha heir's back, and sending her flying, landing a short distance away.

A smile of satisfaction fell upon Naruto, his eyes lighting up. "It would do you better in the future, not to underestimate me!", he yelled out as pride filled every fiber of his being. It all changed when he felt a chilling tickle go through his spine.

His gazed back towards the spot where Izumi lay. His eyes widen. She was gone.

He looked in all directions, left, right, up, down. Where had she gone off to, it didn't seem like a substitution nor did it look like a clone.

In that instant the sky turned black, and the sun a crimson red. Naruto choked out a cry as he found himself paralyzed. Not from fear, no by all means. But another force..

"Did you really think it'd be that easy, Naruto?", a voice whispered, the voice obviously belong to Izumi.

"Ah, Genjutsu!", Naruto yelled in realization. He had little to no control over himself, his body was completely at her mercy.

"When?", he cried out almost in anger.

Her figure appeared before him, his body still frozen.

"From the moment you gazed into my sharigan.", Izumi stated matter of fact.

"But I didn't, or.. I don't remember.",

"Effects of my genjutsu, it's expected.", she spoke. "I control every aspect of this world..", she trailed off her voice sweet sending shivers down his entire body.

He slender figure clad in her Anbu captain attired approach the paralyzed Naruto who had now realized his position. That position unexpectedly being him bound to a cross. She came close, more close than Naruto felt comfortable with - not that he was comfortable to begin with. He tried moving with every fiber of his being, as he felt his face heat up in embarrassment. Wrong place and wrong time.

Izumi's stoic face was mere inches from Naruto's as she came closer Naruto's heart rate shot up like a firework. She whisper softly into his ear.

"I expected more..",

* * *

><p><strong>*We'll end this here. I hope you guys enjoyed this short installment there will be more very soon :P<strong>

***Review!**


End file.
